Quick Feet Of Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Dana has a hard time with her new rollerblades, a new friend comes to help her. Will romance bloom?


**A request story for Jeannenobunaga. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

**Dana belongs to Jeannenobunaga. I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Quick Feet Of Love<strong>

Dana stood carefully on the sidewalk in her brand-new blue and silver rollerblades. They had been a gift from her uncle for her birthday and she was eager to try them out.

Only problem was, she was struggling to keep her balance while moving with her rollerblades on her feet. She tried and almost fell a few times, grabbing onto the fence for support and thankful she had her protective gear on as she did fall down on her knees a few times and on her butt too. Sighing, she got up to try again.

"Hey look! She can't rollerblade!" a voice sneered and Dana saw it was some of the local kids who did cool tricks.

"What a baby! She can't even keep her own balance!" said another.

The hurtful words cut into Dana, but she did her best to ignore them as she got up again and took a deep breath, trying to clear her mind and focus on moving a little at a time to work on her balance.

"Hey!" said a voice right next to her and she jumped, falling down again, which made the kids laugh.

"You think just because you've got some flashy skates that you're now cool?" asked another kid, sneering. "Why don't you go back to your kiddie skates? You know, the ones with training wheels?"

Dana struggled to get back up, but the bullies just pushed her back down. "You'll never be cool like us because you'll never learn how to skate!" said another.

"I've got an idea! Let's take her skates!" said one girl.

"No!" said Dana. "Don't! They were a gift from my uncle!"

"Then what a shame it will be when he learns you can't use them properly," the leader sneered and motioned his friends to surround Dana. But before any of them could move, Dana disappeared and the bullies were startled by the gust of wind that went by them. "Where is she?" asked the leader.

"Behind you," a voice sneered and the bullies turned but only saw blue streaks whiz by them and their skates pulled off of their feet rapidly. It happened so fast that the bullies were on their butts wondering what happened until they were all taken one by one by the blue streak and tossed into some nearby bushes.

The bullies struggled to get free and when they did, they all took off with many scratches on their arms and some tears in their clothes, grabbing their skates that lay nearby and running off.

The blue streak finally stopped and then turned to see a familiar pair of blue and silver skates on the doorstep where he had left the girl. Curious, he grabbed them and headed to the backyard where the girl was walking with her head down.

* * *

><p>Dana felt like the bullies were right. She'd never learn how to skate. Her uncle would be disappointed, but what could she do about it?<p>

"Hey," said a voice and she turned to see what looked to be a dinosaur behind her and she backed up. "Don't be afraid."

He suddenly zipped behind her and grabbed her, making her cry out as he quickly put her rollerblades back on her feet so fast she didn't have time to struggle, not even when he grabbed her and held her as he took off towards an old skate park that was located in one of the old buildings that was scheduled for restoration. The creature came to a stop inside there and gently set Dana down.

Dana managed to keep her balance for a moment as she then tried to back up with her rollerblades, but felt herself begin to fall as she tried to catch her balance.

In the blink of an eye, literally, she found herself in the blue dinosaur's arms as he held her in a dancing dip so that she wouldn't fall. "Easy," he said. "You okay, beautiful?"

Dana was stunned. "Who…who, or what, are you?" she asked.

"Well, I'm an alien, baby," he said with a smile. "I go by the name XLR8."

"XLR8?" she asked, curious.

"Yup! Because I'm super-fast!" he said. "What about you, beautiful? What's your name? Or is 'beautiful' your name? Because you've got my heart racing, beautiful."

Dana blushed a bright red. "My name's Dana," she said to him.

"Beautiful Dana," said XLR8. "You shouldn't listen to those bullies. I bet you can skate just as well as them and even better."

She shook her head. "I can't keep my balance," she admitted as she then looked down and noticed his feet were wheels. "How do you keep your balance?"

"Well, I guess my tail is the major factor for that," he admitted, lightly flicking his striped tail for her to see.

Dana looked at him. "Wish I had a tail to help me keep my balance," she said and suddenly felt two claw-like hands on her waist and turned her head to see XLR8 behind her, smiling at her.

"Who needs a tail when you've got me, Dana?" he asked her. "I'll teach you how to skate."

She looked at him. "You will?" she asked in surprise. "But, why?"

He gently brushed back a strand of her hair with one hand and rubbed her cheek before drawing her closer to him, but watching for any resistance from her. When he didn't see any, he placed his lips on her own, kissing her.

Dana felt her heart race as the kiss made her feel weak-kneed and she sagged a bit, but XLR8 held her securely and gently so that she wouldn't fall. She wanted to moan into the kiss, but didn't want to embarrass herself.

Suddenly, she felt the fast alien gently push his tongue past her lips and she jumped a little, but then the moan she had been forcing back jumped to her throat and she let it out, feeling the alien smile against her mouth as he continued moving his tongue in her mouth, making more pleasurable moans escape her before he gently pulled away, holding her so that she wouldn't collapse on him.

"How's that for an answer?" he teased her. "Believe me now, my beautiful Dana?"

She nodded and looked at him, seeing love in his eyes and surprised both him and herself with her next words. "I love you, XLR8," she said.

He smiled. "I love you too, Dana," he said. "Come on, let's turn you into a pro skater."

Thanks to the speedy alien, Dana learned how to keep her balance and to have confidence in skating and each time they met up for practice, they fell deeper in love as their feet moved in time with their hearts to the beat of love.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review, but no flames!<strong>

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
